Batman vs Afro Samurai
Description DC VS Afro Samurai! Two Anti Heroes Who Witnessed Their Family Murdered In front Of them And Seek Vengence. Who Would Win Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Fight Location - The Rooftop Afro Samurai Was Walking And Sees That Bat Symbol Right Next to Him And Destroys it with his sword But Batman Was Spying On Him And Sawed it Batman:Alfred I see Afro With The Number 1 Headband I'm going to Take Him In Alfred:But Sir I don't Think You can Take Him He's Killed Many Gang Members And He Killed The Riddler. Batman:Then He's Mine To Deal With And I'll Take the Number one Headband To The Batcave On The Way. Batman Glides to where afro Samurai Was. Afro Samurai:What The hell do you want? Batman:I'm here for the number one headband. I have heard A lot About you . Afro Samurai:You Have To defeat me First to get it. Batman:Fine By Me Fight HERE WE GOOO! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeC2Xt9VVeA Batman And Afro Charges at At each other And then batman punches at afro who Tried to slice batman with his sword Then Afro Gets Kicks in the Gut But Recovered by kicking batman in the ribs. Batman takes out his batarangs and throws them at afro who sliced them in half, batman throws more batarangs and afro keeps slicing them in half And some of them cut the samurai's hair and then batman runs at afro samurai and punches Afro in the face And Elbows him in the Shoulders and even Puts an explosive batarangs On afro's chest and it exploded On Him which Knocked him back and he almost fell from the rooftop Afro runs at batman and Slashes At Him who Blocks it with His Gloves And Afro Slash At batman's Gloves Many Times Until Batman grabs afro's sword And headbutts him and then Gives him a beatdown And then Kicks Him Back But Afro Recovers As batman runs to afro and tries to punch him but he ducks behind and slices batman's Cape And Batman Quickly Takes out the smoke batarang causing afro to cough And Batman Is in the shadow and punches afro as he tries to slice him But Batman Was About to Strike but afro stabs Batman which makes him scream In Pain And there was blood But Batman Takes out his Batarang And Throws It And He Stabs Afro In the arm As batman Jumps Of the roof and afro takes the banarang off him before Tracking Down Batman As Jumping off the roof and Then he sees a batmobile that shoot a rocket at him but afro Slices it half as it exploded Batman Got out of the Batmobile And He sees Afro That ran behind batman and Slices his Arm off Causing him to scream in agony And the Samurai Slices his Head Off. The Batman Has Fallen. Afro Samurai Closes His Sword. Afro Samurai:My Aim Is Only to Move Forward Results The Winner Is Afro Samurai Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:SuperAkumaCool Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Ninja vs Samurai Themed DBX